Akura Vashimu
Akura Vashimu is a scorpion-like Carapaceon that is thus far exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier. Physiology Akura Vashimu is a scorpion-like Carapaceon. The Akura Vashimu has blue-purple crystals growing on its claws, back, and tail tip. It has a huge geode mineral on its tail tip. The Akura rests and hides underground, protruding its large mineral tail tip on the surface. If it is aware of nearby enemies, its tail breaks out of the sand and swings around violently, hurting anything nearby. It is possible to temporarily break the tail crystal, but the geode will quickly grow back. Its attack pattern depend on the colour of its blood (grey, red, green, blue). Abilities The huge geode mineral on its tail tip can shoots out a high-pressure venom at its enemies, causing them to be semi-frozen (like the Snowman effect) and lose all stamina (like the Chameleos gas effect). It is possible to temporarily break the tail crystal, but the geode will quickly grow back. Its attack pattern depend on the colour of its blood (grey, red, green, blue) It begins with grey blood, but once you remove the crystals and break one part its blood will turn greenish yellow,Break a second part and its blood will turn blue during this color its possible to cut its tail after breaking another part, but be warned it is fully able to heal and rebuild body parts as long as it still has its tail, but once the tail is cut its blood turns red. Behaviour Akura Vashimu (Maybe) eating crystal and minerals, due to its tail tip, head and pincers. To prevent hunters from carving its tail, Akura Vashimu will rather eat itself tail, and recover stamina for it. Habitat Akura Vashimu so far only fought in the Swamp, and lives in the caves. How to cut Akura Vashimu's tail Unlike Elder Dragons, where their health must be below a certain level before the tail can be cut, or unlike Nargacuga, where players have to scar the tail, then cut the tip when it's enraged, Akura Vashimu's tail-cutting method is quite unique. First, its crystals must be broken on head and pincers,then the head and pincers themselves. Next, it must be releasing blue blood, break a last part then it will fall on its back - and only then can the tail be cut at a certain level of health and its blood is flashing blue and red. The severed tail will yield 2 carves tail and tail tip if not broken. However, when in any other than Grey Blood Phase, the Akura Vashimu will attempt to recover his lost crystals and broken body parts by releasing the large crystal on his tail and then spray himself with his crystallizing beam. The player will have to redo the part of process it repaired. In essence, allowing him to succeed will mean that there won't be any tail cut. Notes *Akura Vashimu is the first Carapaceon monster to actually Roar. *Akura Vashimu is also the first Carapaceon monster to limp when weakened. *It is totally immune to all Status Effects, apart from K.O. *Akura Vashimu is also immune to all elemental damage, except for a small, equal vulnerability to all elements on its tail when fought at a HR below HR100. At HR100 the tail also becomes immune to all elements. *Unlike other Carapaceons (Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, and Shen Gaoren) Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia is the first Carapaceon that doesn't resemble a crustacean. *The name Akura is shared with the northern Continent Akura to the north of the Scrade Region and the Snowy Mountains *Akura Vashimu's tail can be cut. *HC Akura Vashimu makes a debut in the MHFG3. **HC Akura Vashimu have a bright yellow fur-like along its body. MHFO Armor Skills Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Akura Vashimu Videos' Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Carapaceons Category:MHFO Database Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman